Do You Follow?
by Composer
Summary: The Shikon? Bloodlust? Soul-sucking demons? Betrayal? Cruelty? Sin? She has seen it happen. And dealt with it accordingly. But, what happens when she literally comes face-to-face with Death? Chaos is set loose and Redemption may never be found. Kag/?
1. Prologue

******Disclaimer:_ I do not claim ANY rights to ANYthing listed below (or above) except for my words, my thoughts, and my plot(s). If you wish to use anything from here, contact it's owner and ASK to use it/he/she/them. If I happen to be the owner, ask for permission in a message to me (Private, please) and do not even THINK to use it/he/she/them without doing so first. If you do not heed these rules, there will be serious repercussions. Once again, I do not claim ownership to anything here aside from my words, thoughts, and plot(s)._**

Now, with that out of the way, my name is Emma. Pleased to meet you. I hope you enjoy my stories and _read and review_. I would appreciate it very much! Don't be afraid to break free from your comfort zone and **_read and review_**! It only takes about 30 seconds. Don't forget, I absolutely _love _constructive criticism. And _please_, no derogatory comments. If you "flame" me, I'll incinerate **you**. You wouldn't like that very much, now would you? Didn't think so.

* * *

**Prologue**

Rain poured down in never ending torrents all throughout Tokyo as it washed away the peoples' voices and dreams and _souls_ on this fateful evening. Yet... somewhere in the city's outskirts, someone had dared to defy this new order.

_And were properly paying for it...―_

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" A feminine voice filled with anguish screamed. Her heavy footfalls disturbed the puddles of water on the deserted street as she raced away from an unknown and unseen assailant. One wrong step and the person would be lost to the world forever, her story unexplainable without her presence. And quite unbelievable, as well.

A horrible shriek, a sound that froze the only one permitted to hear it to the core, followed the unintelligible cry for help. Not a millisecond later did the prey, that solitary person that had heard the screeching, stumble on an almost unnoticeable crack in the road they were traveling.

She tripped and fell to her gruesome demise.

"HELP ME!SOMEONE, **HELP ME! FOR GOD'S SAKE, HEL―!**" The desperate plea was abruptly cut off with a wet gasp and drowning gurgle, as if the lungs and throat that produced the voice was filling and overflowing with liquid.

The last sound heard on that dark and dismal night was the muted thud and splash of a body hitting the rain covered ground... as heaven poured its bitter tears over the scene, erasing any possible traces and all hope.

―_...with their life._

* * *

A young woman of eighteen years of age shot up on her futon with angered eyes and a deep scowl.

"Argh!" Kagome exclaimed. Her head was killing her! She hated migraines with an unbreakable passion.

She stewed in her dislike for all things concerning _her_ life. Why _her_? And WHY did it have to be at ― she checked the alarm clock on her bedside table, wincing at the harshly glowing red numbers (Ow.) ― 2:47 in the morning? She was **just about** to fall asleep! She had to _work_ tomorrow, dang-it... though it was undercover work, but still!

A couple of minutes later had Kagome drinking a mug of steaming tea and slowly massaging her temples. A moment after that, there was a crack in the mug. _'A bad omen...'_

Kagome quickly narrowed her eyes in suspicion. _'I may have horrible luck, but it couldn't possibly be that bad. I've never had a migraine this strong in my life, either... Something big is going to happen and I'm not sure if it'll be quite as positive as I hope,'_ She pondered before moving back to her bed and trying to go back to sleep for at least a little while. Damn undercover jobs ― wasn't nearly as pleasant as she would have liked, but she wasn't allowed to even _try _to sleep to combat the headaches that came with her line of work (even though her boss, and she was using that term loosely, knew she needed it).

Kagome sighed, "Goodbye, world." And her head hit her pillow.

She was out like a light.

* * *

**END OF CHAPTER**

So, tell me, how do you like it? A little short, I know. I hope the future chapters will be longer and much more easy to read (Was it easy to read?). Just remember, I love all of you bunches, and **_reviewing_** is apt to make me more likely to update (longer chapters, too~).

**EDIT: Ok, so my laptop is currently shot...you'll have to wait a while for an update. -.-**


	2. Chapter One

**Disclaimer: **_**I do not claim ANY rights to ANYthing listed below (or above) except for my words, my thoughts, and my plot(s). If you wish to use anything from here, contact it's owner and ASK to use it/he/she/them. If I happen to be the owner, ask for permission in a message to me (Private, please) and do not even THINK to use it/he/she/them without doing so first. If you do not heed these rules, there will be serious repercussions. Once again, I do not claim ownership to anything here aside from my words, thoughts, and plot(s).**_

I'm glad that I finally got through this chapter! It took _forever_, I _swear_! Zorro is fixed, by the way! So with that said, I hope you enjoy my stories and _read and review_. I would appreciate it very much! Don't be afraid to break free from your comfort zone and _**read and review**_! It only takes about 30 seconds. Don't forget, I absolutely _love _constructive criticism. And _please_, no derogatory comments. If you "flame" me, I'll incinerate **you**. You wouldn't like that very much, now would you? Didn't think so.

* * *

**Chapter One**

"All people are vessels," she began.

In the scant few months she had worked there, taught there, lectured there, she had become somewhat of a legend. With her abrupt and unusual questions and remarks, her quirky nature (if one would have the gall to describe it as such), and odd mannerisms, her students were surprised everyday with a new side of her.

Her whole being, persona and all, caused quite the ruckus at To-Oh University. Within the teaching staff, one was not to be found with such... special... traits often. In fact, now that he thought about it, she was much younger than normal. Around his age, even. Perhaps... a genius? No, impossible. Unfathomable. Inconceivable! He would have known of her! Of her achievements, her presence, her _life_.

He, Yagami Light, makes it his job to know these things.

L... Ryuuzaki.

The only reason he even knew that this insignificant _woman_ worked here ― existed ― was because of that insufferable Ryuuzaki. He just _had_ to take this class (some weird combination of Psychology and Philosophy **and History**) and Light just _had_ to sign up as well. Even if he happened to hack the school system and then (illegally) change his own classes to match Ryuuzaki's (which just meant adding this class since, creepily, they were already taking the same classes).

But back to the current subject ― her.

And her ongoing lecture.

"All people are vessels," she repeated.

Many confused looks. An expectant one from Ryuuzaki. A blank and calculating (to her and Ryuuzaki, no one else) face from Light.

"Can anyone tell me how I came to this conclusion?"

No response. For a reason, of course. No one ever knew if she wanted the obvious answer (organs, dipshit) or a more... abstract one (what're you looking at me for, I don't know). There is never a "one or the other" or a "both". She changes her mood about which she wants every day. No way to tell, no way to answer.

"No?" She didn't look surprised (then again, they had never seen her surprised).

A sigh from deep in her lungs.

"Fine, I'll tell you."

Sharp look towards her watch. Enough time, good.

"All people are vessels," the third time, "because―." She cut herself off as she saw a hand tentatively raised. "Do you have the answer?"

"O-our bod-ies c-ont-ain our hea-arts?" More of a question then an answer.

Nevertheless―"no."

Embarrassment.

"Well... in a sense... maybe. In an analogy." She noticed the pick dusting on the student, Nijiko's, cheeks. "Do not feel bad, that was still a good answer."

Nijiko felt slightly better at the reassurance. No more pink, now just a small, relieved smile.

Light sneered to himself, only two in the room noticed, the same two as before.

The teacher let her lapis lazuli eyes twinkle for the barest second and then stated her whole point. Ryuuzaki observed.

"All people are vessels because of what we hold back from the world. Feelings, words, actions. All of those things build up and become a beast. Something feral. A demon. And our bodies are the vessels to those demons." She expanded upon the thought.

"This is not a bad thing, per se. But, you know, it is never good to bottle things up."

'_I'm such a hypocrite,'_ she commented in her mind.

'_**Aww, poor little Higurashi Kagome,'**_ mocking laughs echoed in her head then stopped. _**'Keep teaching, doll,' **_the rough, masculine, and barking chuckles ensued again.

"Criminals' demons burst forth from the subconscious mental restraints they are bound in and savagely take over the person's soul, committing crimes and destroying lives, their own included."

Ryuuzaki was even more engrossed.

Light was discontent.

Kagome paused to let her students absorb what she just said, monitoring them. Secretly, she was mulling over the history to the subject.

Kagome straightened her spine, standing a bit taller and bringing the attention back to her.

"In no way am I saying that criminals aren't responsible for their actions. No, definitely not. They _are_ responsible. _They_ bottle it all up inside. _They_ are _always_ conscience to their acts. They may not be controlling their bodies, but most do not object to the cruel acts they commit. Those that do are one in, literally, eight hundred million. Their resistance soon deteriorates, anyways." Halfway through the monologue, Light's face smoothed out, no longer in a tiff.

'_**Yours never did,'**_ the deep, rich voice said. _**'Of course, you are special, doll.'**_ He mentally winked at her.

Kagome rolled her eyes in response. _'Only because you developed an _attachment _did mine survive. Besides, we have a deal, remember?'_ No one detected her surreptitious smirk.

He let out a soft snort. _**'Yeah, yeah.'**_

As she looked to her watch for the second time, her face showed a business like expression. It always did at the end of class. "Tomorrow I will explain the historical connection to the topic at hand. You have no homework tonight," she paused to let everyone cheer, "Also, in a week I will be gone for an undetermined amount of time." All of her students looked surprised.

"Why, Higurashi-sensei?" Ryuuzaki asked.

"I'll be... helping the police with a case."

Ryuuzaki sharply looked at her eyes, ascertaining the truth value in that statement. Even from the back of the classroom (he was sitting to the right of Light), he could tell that she... was not lying. L hadn't known that she had association with the police.

Apparently, neither did Light.

Nor any other student.

Astonished, silence set in.

And the bell rang.

Ryuk was laughing hysterically.

Kagome excused her students.

Subtly nodded to Ryuk―

"Goodbye everyone. Be good~."

* * *

Her only class done with, she packed up her stuff and headed to her car.

Kagome sighed.

She hadn't planned on telling them of the case. She didn't even know if she was working for them yet. Kagome was supposed to get the call tomorrow after her class confirming it.

The case had to be trivial at best. _But_ it wasn't often they called her in. Of course, the person leading it...

Soichiro... did he even tell his superiors of her involvement?

Probably not.

'_**He never does.'**_

'_True, very true'_

'_**His son, isn't he in the class you teach?'**_

'_I believe so,'_ she nodded to herself as she drove to her house. _'His name is Yagami Light, I think. He is the one Ryuk follows around. The...'_

He got her drift. _**'Yes, of course.'**_ A sharp answer, not necessarily directed at her.

'_...Naraku,'_ Kagome thought solemnly.

He snapped out of it. _**'Miko.'**_

Relief. _'Oh, good. I thought you were gone.'_

He softened a bit (he would never tell her that, of course). _**'Never. Our deal isn't done, **_**remember**_**?'**_ He played it off as mocking.

Openly, she nodded.

They reached an empty shrine with a massive amount of stairs.

"...'Home again, home again'..."

* * *

Across town, Yagami Light had just stepped through the door to his family's home.

"Welcome home, dear," Sachiko, Light and Sayu's mother and Soichiro's wife, stated. "You're father has something to tell you!"

"Alright, thanks for telling me mom."

* * *

"Light," Soichiro alerted his son to his presence. He informed him that he was accepted onto the Kira Task Force.

"Of course! Thank you so much, dad!" Light replied with fake enthusiasm. "I promise you, I'll find Kira."

Sachiko looked on with pride.

Light grabbed his customary bag of barbeque chips and an apple.

"I'm going to go do my homework now," he excused himself from the room to head to his bedroom, chips in hand. There was nothing else to say.

Plus, he had criminals to punish.

Ryuk smirked to himself and grabbed the apple once they were in the safety of the bedroom.

"**Hey, Light, I have something to do,"** He said as he gulped down the apple and quickly disappeared from view.

"..." A look of distrust emerged on Light's face. He did not like it when Ryuk left for such unknown things, it was much too odd. What could a God of Death ever _possibly _have to do in the world of the living that he left his "entertainment" for it...? Nothing, that's what. Nothing at all.

After narrowing his eyes, Light went back to the task at hand. One name down, twenty-six more to go.

* * *

**END OF CHAPTER**

So, tell me, how do you like it? Still really short, I know. At least it's longer than the Prologue is! Still easy to read? I hope the chapters will continue to get longer and longer! Just remember, I love all of you bunches, and _**reviewing **_is apt to make me more likely to update (longer chapters, too~).

**EDIT: My laptop (Zorro!) is still in pretty bad shape... or at least, he **_**was**_** in bad shape, got better... and now he's broken again. -.- What a nice present from my little, rebellious Zorro, ay?**


	3. Chapter Two

**Disclaimer: **_**I do not claim ANY rights to ANYthing listed below (or above) except for my words, my thoughts, and my plot(s). If you wish to use anything from here, contact it's owner and ASK to use it/he/she/them. If I happen to be the owner, ask for permission in a message to me (Private, please) and do not even THINK to use it/he/she/them without doing so first. If you do not heed these rules, there will be serious repercussions. Once again, I do not claim ownership to anything here aside from my words, thoughts, and plot(s).**_

I hope you enjoy my stories and _read and review_. I would appreciate it very much! Don't be afraid to break free from your comfort zone and _**read and review**_! It only takes about 30 seconds. Don't forget, I absolutely _love _constructive criticism. And _please_, no derogatory comments. If you "flame" me, I'll incinerate **you**. You wouldn't like that very much, now would you? Didn't think so.

* * *

**Chapter Two**

**~A few days later~**

A woman with ebony hair was sleeping in a cold room.

_**Peck**_

_**Peck**_

_**Peck**_

An oceanic eye peaked up from under the covers. The room was warming...

_**Peck**_

_**Peck**_

_**Peck**_

The eye darkened to obsidian as the only visible eyebrow lowered. The bedroom was now hot.

_**Peck!**_

_**Peck!**_

_**Pe—BAM!**_

The, now two, eyes crinkled with delight. A breeze from the open window brought the room to a more bearable temperature and ruffled the person's thick hair as she pulled out a new digital clock to replace the... suspiciously missing one.

A smirk was present on Kagome's face.

'_**Aren't you supposed to love nature and all that shit?' **_Naraku asked, quite amused by the near daily ritual.

"Pfft, no." It looked to another person as if the woman, Kagome, was talking to herself. Good thing no one else had been there since the female had only just become a woman. For around three years, since Kagome was eighteen.

* * *

The Head of the Japanese Police Department sighed as he uttered four of his most dreaded words, "Fine, she can help."

A man with russet hair in a pony tail down to his shoulder blades and teal eyes squealed like a little girl, "_YES!_" He pumped his fist in the air.

The JPD Head let out another moan of agony as he attempted to massage his temples. No matter how much he adored the woman (so much that he went behind her back to put her name as his heir) and admired her brilliance...

...He should never have paired these two up that one time so long ago. What was it, three years ago? Yes, that sounds about right. Who knew that these guys were that crazy? Wait, better question: who knew putting them on the same case together would inevitably pull them back together after being apart, from what he could tell, a very long time? He thought they had kept in touch like he had. It was like letting loose a nuclear bomb over Tokyo!

But... they are the best team he has on his hands... and not everything can be solved by normal, unaware _humans_... Oh yes, that's right. He knows about demons and shinigami and _**hanyou**_.

His ivory lips tilted up in satisfaction as he thought about the past. His gold irises seemed to flash in memories and his long, long, long silver ponytail swished in an unseen wind. Lost in the maze of past events. Almost nothing could bother him now...

"Fluffy!" (An annoyingly bright teal eye entered his vision.)

...Except that.

He glared at the man, Shippo Higurashi O'Riley, with all of his might. "What is it now?"

Shippo grinned widely.

"Nothing, just wanted to snap you out of that daydream of Momma, Sesshy."

The glare increased a thousand fold.

"Fine, fine!" He raised his hands in surrender, "Be that way. It was only a little joke..." Teal still twinkled.

Sesshoumaru Taisho sighed once again. "I still have to give you details on the case. Sit your ass down," he said this with an alarming amount of eloquence.

Relieved, the fox demon sat down. "Well?"

As he spoke, he rubbed his temples more. Sesshoumaru, the Head of the Japanese Police Department...

..._really_ needed an Advil.

* * *

L sat thinking about what he had just read. Kagome Higurashi, his simple, brilliant, normal, suspicious teacher... was not just a teacher. She and a man that seemed to _somehow_ be related to her... are the JPD's "Secret Weapon", if you will. She was as smart and talented as the world says _he_ is. She solves case after case that _he_ cannot, but _somehow_, _**someway**_, no one knows about her.

For once in his life, Lawliet smiled.

Kagome Higurashi and Shippo Higurashi O'Riley would be evaluated by him as they work on this new case... and he would ask them to join the Kira Task Force at the HQ, instead of sitting in the office room at the Police Department designated for Homicide Investigation.

* * *

Across town, sitting at his desk in front of his glowing laptop, Light Yagami was having the same revelation, only in a more sinister sense.

A queen to stand behind him and a dog to do his bidding.

* * *

_**~ Hello, o joyous morning. What do you have in store for us today? ~**_

* * *

Kagome's eyes widened as she tried to hold her breath...

_**ACHOOO!**_

...Too late.

_**Achoo! Achoooo!**_

She clenched her eyes closed along with her lips. No more sneezes!

Naraku was laughing maniacally in her head, _**'Better pack the pepper spray today!'**_

'_Can it, Naraku!'_

Right then, the phone rang.

Kagome dived for the cell resting innocently on the kitchen counter. She had been eating some breakfast before her sneeze attack had so rudely interrupted her.

She looked at the Caller ID. Hmm, it was Shippo.

"Mushi, mushi," she answered the call and decided to sit at the table with her food.

"_We're on the case together!"_ Shippo sounded really hyper...

'Note to self: cut back on the sugars.'

"Shippo... Soichiro is offering me to work on a case, too," she disclosed.

"_Yeah, you got the okay to work on both!" _He continued to scream in her ear.

She blinked to herself owlishly...

"...Does Soichiro know you asked for him?"

_**...silence...**_

"Shippo..." Warning. She finished the meal.

"_I thought you could tell him,"_ he spoke quietly now.

"Fine, I'll do it... but just know, you won't always be able to rely on me to be the mediator between you and _his_ descendants. If I can forgive him, you can as well."

"_Thank you, Momma,"_ the relief was thick in his voice, _"and I know. It's just... you are so much stronger than I am..." _

Kagome felt dangerous waters approaching and quickly changed the subject, "what's the case on? Come over for dinner tonight and we can talk about it, okay?"

"_Okay!"_ A cheerful grin was detectable through his voice.

"See ya around seven PM then," Kagome said in replace of 'goodbye'.

She never said sayonara to those she had travelled with.

"_Till then,"_ Shippo went back to squealing.

_**Click**_

'_**You need to teach that boy not to do that,'**_ Naraku warned._**'Some guys may pick him up on accident instead of a girl and gang rape him.' **_Inside her head, Naraku's "face" wore a flat look.

Kagome was about to sigh... but then thought about Sesshoumaru... and decided against it. Don't want to end up like that. She went with a soft snort instead.

'_I know, I know.'_

Naraku guffawed at the mental image he saw through his little doll's eyes of Sesshoumaru and his over excessive sighing.

...Silence once again...

_**BANG!**_

"Owwie..." Kagome moaned in pain. She had remembered that she had to talk to Soichiro about his case and got up too fast, forgetting that she was sitting under a traditional, 2 foot tall table... and hit her knee on it. Hard.

* * *

Soichiro was tired.

They had been watching surveillance camera footage from the prison for 12 hours straight. Nothing so much as a hair out of place could get past them, yet they still have no concrete leads as to how Kira kills.

And dammit, he forgot to ask if Kagome could help on the case. Well... she probably forgot he was supposed to call her about it, too.

Soichiro sweat dropped, but kept his stony face up. The call was due three days ago...

A cellphone rang from the basket they were required to put them in. Oh, speak of the devil. And it looks like he forgot to turn off his phone.

The Kira Task Force and Light all looked at each other. That wasn't _their_ phone. L looked at Soichiro as he realized this.

"Go get it," L told him, never having been worried that Soichiro was Kira. The probability of that is next to nothing.

Everyone went back to discussing how Kira kills, minus L and the Captain. L started back with the footage as Soichiro left the room.

"Hello?" He answered his phone, already seeing who it was thanks to the wonderful invention named Caller ID.

"_Soi-chan!"_ Kagome's voice came from the phone. _"You forgot to ask, ne? I never got that call."_

"Yes, I forgot," Soichiro sighed.

Kagome tensed, _"oi, keep sighing and you'll end up like Sesshy."_

Soichiro blinked to himself.

"_Anyways, I have news for you. I'm on the Task Force now. Shippo made Sesshy put me on, apparently. _And _he is forcing me to do a case with him."_

"Ahh, you two and your sources..." Soichiro chuckled. "Did he force you to tell me, also? He knows that I know already, doesn't he?"

"_Aa, he made me. I'm not sure if he knows or not, though..."_ Kagome pondered.

"Hnn..."

"_So..."_ Kagome switched the subject for the second time that day, _"when do I start?"_

"Well, I still have to tell him..." Soichiro started back towards the main room. "I could do that later... or now... I'll think about it. But, I think you should start after you finish your case. Which one is it?"

"_I'm not sure, but knowing Ship and Sesshy... it'll be one with 'special ties'," _she hinted.

"That kind then? Well, I guess it won't take too long."

"_Nah, four days. Tops."_

He arrived back in the main room. "I think he already knows about you, so be prepared." He was hinting to Kagome that L had heard about her and the cases she tackled.

Kagome knew he was in the main room again and that it was full of prying ears. _"Well, then maybe I won't have to find him after work. He might very well come to me." _She hid her words, too.

Soichiro was thankful for that.

"_Anyways, how are your kids? Is Light still helping clean up the house?"_ She meant if Light was helping on the case.

"Yeah, he's always been a helpful kid. He's here right now, actually. Want to speak to him?"

The whole task force was paying attention. They could hear both ends of the conversation because of all cell phones' crappy volume control. Unfortunately, L and Light couldn't tell whose voice it was. All anyone knew was that it was a female on the other end.

"_Nah. Just tell him I said 'hi'." _Kagome and Naraku were cracking up inside. Soichiro didn't know that Kagome taught at the University... and Kagome knew that Light had all but forgotten about "Aunt Kaggie". Kagome sweat dropped. All for the better. It would be... complicated to explain her age. Soichiro wouldn't explain it to him, she knew.

"Okay, will do." Soichiro said his brief goodbye and hung up.

* * *

_**Click.**_

Kagome blinked. "Well, damn. Looks like I'll have to beat some phone manners into him, too."

Naraku grinned, _**"Like Sesshoumaru?" **_Oh. Evil waves... scary.

Kagome's grin (of doom!) outshined his.

"Like Sesshoumaru."

* * *

Light spoke first, "who was it, dad?"

Matsuda nodded eagerly, "yeah, dad! Who was it?"

Aizawa gave Matsuda a blank look and smacked him on the back of his head.

_**ECHO! Echo. Echo...**_

"OW!" He felt so abused... "Why'd ya do that?" He pouted.

Aizawa sweatdropped. Empty... Very empty.

Soichiro gave Matsuda a look and he stopped.

L prompted him, "So... who was it, Soichiro-san?" It was safe to call everyone by their real names since they were in the new building.

"Oh, just an old friend of mine," he shrugged it off. "By the way, Light..."

"Yes?"

"She told me to tell you 'hi' for her. Her name is Kagome," Soichiro nodded to himself.

L and all the others there were alerted by the name. For varying reasons, of course. And all of those there had something to say. It went something like this...:

Aizawa: "How is Kagome-san doing?"

Mogi: "When will Kag-chan be working with us again?"

L: "Kagome Higurashi-san?"

Matsuda: "And she didn't send a message for us?"

Light: "My teacher called you...? _Higurashi_?"

Nothing new, though a few people face-faulted at Mogi's familiarity with her. Mainly L and Light.

The Homicide Unit tends to work with her a lot. In fact, between Shippo and the Homicide Unit... her time is pretty evenly distributed.

Soichiro felt like a certain someone. He sighed and wished for an Advil. (Ohh, the irony.)

"Aizawa, she's doing good. Mogi, sooner than you think," he had enough time to answer the other three, and then escape for sweet pain relief. "L, yes that is her name. Matsuda, I didn't tell her all of you were here. And Light..."

His eyes widened.

"I didn't know she was your teacher."

Light was severely surprised but Soichiro was distracted by another sharp pang in his head.

"Watari, do you have any Advil?"

* * *

Shippo laughed as the big bad Sesshoumaru started sneezing like crazy. Sesshoumaru was too busy cursing Kagome in his head to glare.

_Surely_, she was the one to bring this upon him!

* * *

**END OF CHAPTER**

Still like the story...? Have you figured out the story behind the story? Kagome's past? The monster in the beginning? Feel free to tell me any theories you have in a review... :] Still easy to read? I hope the chapters will continue to get longer and longer... Speaking of that, is this one longer than the one before? I'll have to check. Anyways... just remember, I love all of you bunches, and _**reviewing **_is apt to make me more likely to update (longer chapters, too~).


End file.
